zeronotsukaimafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Rocketmanwikia
tWelcome Hi, welcome to Zero no Tsukaima Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The_Familiar_of_Zero_(anime) page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 04:05, 2010 March 22 Hello I was going through the list of anime wikis on wikia, and noticed the admin here was not active. Considering the amount of work you have done here, you should ADOPT it. :--Sxerks 20:08, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Hi new admin Hi, I'm Sxerks, from the Anime & Manga Hub Now that this wiki has an active admin, would you add this link *w:c:animanga|Anime/Manga Hub''' to the bottom of your SIDEBAR. Its a link to the Anime & Manga Hub on Wikia.' We are currently working on adding basic pages as well as a list of anime wikis on wikia. The Hub also serves as a place to link to common actors, artists, and anime terms like Rie Kugimiya which you can link to in your articles. We Also have a monthly Anime/Manga spotlight on our Main Page. Read about it here. Good luck with the new adminship! :--Sxerks 23:41, June 1, 2010 (UTC) re: html I'm not exactly sure what you means can you point to an example?--Sxerks 22:37, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :This might work, not sure if it's what you want: *I made 2 templates: Template:Start-box and Template:End-box, and you would use them like this: stuff in the box And I tested it on my talk page, and could edit with the RTE. I just basically moved the final fantasy code you posted to the Template:Start-box page. See if that works for you. --Sxerks 02:33, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi, I'm a newb, but I work pretty fast. let's see, i started about september fourth and got around 100 edits done in about... 2 days. It's nice to know other people are helping out. I've made quite a few of these pages, and I practically had to redue the Tabitha page, lol. Mikazuki 00:34, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Categories I've been coming to this site a little while and looking at the stuff. you don't need to add the category 'student' we already know they're students cuz it says so in their occupation. :P so you can stop doing it. Water Spirit Edit It already says on Montmorency's page that the water spirit calls her lonesome one, and since it has more to do with Montmorency than the water spirit, it's probably better to just put it on Mon-mon's page. And I actually rewatched this episode recently, and as I recall, Kirche kicked Saito's butt. I'm read what ya put on Mikazuki's wall, and that may be so, butt the point is, he DIDN'T defeat them, so there's no need in saying he did, or he was close. I just rewatched that scene, and Tabitha and Kirche had him cornered, they could have killed them if they wanted. 17:06, September 25, 2010 (UTC) As I said in the note Tabitha knock him down. If he knew how to use the sword and Gandalfr power I think he would of defeated them. I been looking for Kirche had made a comment that Saito almost had them. I havn't found it yet. If you look at the battle he knock back the Kirche flame spell with no problem. I don't know if the sword would work for blocking wind spells. Rocketmanwikia 01:47, September 26, 2010 (UTC) I've found the section about Saito almost beating Kirche and Tabitha This is from the novel Kirche approached Saito asking if his wound had recovered. Though Saito felt slightly bitter about being defeated, he could not help but admire both their team work. "You are really good, we stood no chance." "Victory or defeat is also dependent on luck. If your luck were better, we could only have run. Besides, you were fighting alone, Guiche was useless, Montmorency was only watching and Louise only dealt the final blow." Kirche proudly brushed up her hair. Rocketmanwikia 22:27, October 18, 2010 (UTC) hi Thanks! Well, just did a cleanup of the Character description. I'll look into other pages as well and try to help out as much as possible. I just want to ask if we can also include things from the Manga as well? Ayaaishikawa 16:10, January 12, 2011 (UTC) ayaaishikawa Hi , Thanks for the reply. I'm currently re-watching the series to make sure that I post the correct info about the characters. About Siesta, I'd be glad to check on it, so maybe I'll omit that part as of the moment. Yeah, the "status" thing is not expounded further in Siesta's case, I'll look on that matter personally, Oh, and by the way, I created a page for Count Mott. Could you make a link for him as well on the Characters page? Could you also help me with other stuffs here? Because I really wanted to help. I can also help with the formats, well I'm just new here but I'm always online so I can cover a lot of work if ever. I just downloaded the series again, and I'm currently some materials that can help. Aya Aishikawa 00:28, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Hi , Can you send me that rough draft that you're referring to ? Maybe I can be of help , as I know some Japanese .. Here's my email address : aya@lousydreamer.com or aya@pstrain1.com Thanks ! Aya Aishikawa 14:05, January 14, 2011 (UTC) re:Another Wikia? http://manga.wikia.com is a Wikia wiki, and was abandoned, and Dream Focus adopted it to back-up manga articles that were going to be deleted from wikipedia. It is not the same as The Animanga Hub.--Sxerks 01:46, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Anime Series Hey, just wanted to ask if the second and the third seasons of the anime series are sequels of the first season or are totally a different anime series. [[User:Natsu11|'The Natsu']] (talk) 05:59, April 2, 2011 (UTC) oh Rocketmania wikia\ a made another page which is Gimli., edit it so it can be a better page huh., Had to lock down some page Had to lock down some pages for non login account people because of people editing the page to leave messages on the page instead of using talk. I have to undo edit to bring back the old pages. Rocketmanwikia 17:16, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Spotlights Hey, My name is Kate and I work for Wikia. I'm the one who recommends entertainment spotlights :) I thought the wiki looked great which is why I recommended it. The reason why I chose "Do you ship Louise and Saito?" as a blurb is because it's a common slang way to describe a couple in a show like "Do you like Louise and Saito together?" Let me know if you have any other questions and I'd be happy to answer them http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/sixbitsnonethewiser/images/0/07/Kate_03.png (talk) 17:06, November 1, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks. I didn't kick my brain into slang mode. I was taking literal. It didn't make sense. Thanks for putting it on spotlight. I did notest hits going up. With my background many tech info it comes with diff sub languages. Sorry if I cause you any problems. : Rocketmanwikia 03:38, November 2, 2011 (UTC) hi :D I'm new here :D I edited a page on this wiki but I think I messed it up a little, since I'm new :$.Thankfully you fixed it :] I just wanted to say I'm sorry ^^ LilChoco 12:45, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Change that ridiculously tiny background image while your at it. A Fanon Site? Hi, I'm SkyGuy. As I said on my user page, I am a recent fan of ''The Familiar of Zero. I, full of ideas, added to several fanon sites other than the one I mentioned on my user page, and I have to ask, does this wiki have a Fanon site as well? SkyGuy-Let's chat! 20:32, November 23, 2011 (UTC) im going to be on this wiki for a biut to help out and all that Goku259 00:54, November 24, 2011 (UTC)goku259 I'm still waiting for a response to my message. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 03:25, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Tthree things: #Thank you for the compliments, you'd be welcome as an editor anytime. #As an admin of another wiki site, I have to say this, we have our way of doing things on the Winx Wiki, just as you have yours on this one. #You didn't really answer my question: Does a Fanon site for The Familiar of Zero exist? If not, could you found one? *SkyGuy-Let's chat! 05:22, November 24, 2011 (UTC) {C}Once again, I'm still waiting for a reply to my last message. No offense whatsoever, but it's better manners to respond as soon as you read it. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 23:32, November 24, 2011 (UTC) ARE YOU GOING TO ANSWER ME OR NOT?! SkyGuy-Let's chat! 03:34, November 25, 2011 (UTC) I'm not on 24/7. I just got your Email. I get a low 20 and a high of over 100 Email a day. So I have to filter all that. Like I said on your talk page I can put in a link for a fanon section. You just need to add pages. One site I came across had 131 stories. Some are short 200 word and some as long 40,000 word and 20 chapters. I could setup a format for fanon pages. Rocketmanwikia 05:37, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about that, I just get really impatient. I try to be patient, but it runs out quickly. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 19:46, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Fanon-FanFiction What you thing would be better Fanon or FanFiction? Rocketmanwikia 06:10, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Fanon is better. But instead of creating a page for fanon, it would be better to found a new wiki made especially for fanon related to the canon series. A sister site if you will. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 16:22, November 26, 2011 (UTC) I'll ask once more. Wouldn't it be better to create a new wiki site specifically for Fanon for The Familiar of Zero, instead of wasting time putting it on this site? SkyGuy-Let's chat! 21:33, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Fanon What would like to see is one place to find all works on The Familiar of Zero.'' I'm working on getting the eng version novel if they will let me. I would also like to see manga also. What is the diff with having Anime and Fanon together or having two wikia. Nothing gets wasted. Any done in one can be ported to the other.' Rocketmanwikia 06:49, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Now that I think about it, you may have a point. Avatar Wiki allows fanon on the home site, as long as it is stated to be fanon. Therefore, if you agree, it might be best to create a category and template to identify fanon works. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 21:28, November 29, 2011 (UTC) One more thing: reply on MY talk page instead of your own. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 21:31, November 29, 2011 (UTC) I know you edited since i last left you messages, could i please have an answer? SkyGuy-Let's chat! 23:18, November 30, 2011 (UTC) So? Am I, and everyone else, clear to start adding fanon things? SkyGuy-Let's chat! 02:06, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Okay. So you made it clear on how to write fanon stories, but what about creating fanon characters? For the last few weeks I have been imagining up a fanon character, and that's the only fanon I have so far. So I repeat, what about fanon characters? SkyGuy-Let's chat! 02:38, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Fanon Characters When I say fanon characters, I'm referring to fan-made characters with connections to the canon story. For example: The fanon character I have been imagining up is named Suzuka Henrietta li Bala de vi Hiraga. She's the daughter of Saito and Louise. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 03:29, December 4, 2011 (UTC) The type of fanon I am referring to can take place months, maybe years, after the main story. So it is fanon, but it, shall we say, "branches off" from the main canon series. You want examples? Then check out several fan-made characters from Winx Club Fanon Wiki. I advise you start with either of these two: Samantha or Katherine Peters. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 05:26, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Have you had time to accurately determine what I was talking about when it comes to Fanon characters? SkyGuy-Let's chat! 12:54, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Suggestions for improvement. Err, is that the fix? because, no offence, it still looks terrible. Heres a short list of problems I see: (Please read all of this for your own good) Problems: *Firstly, a tiling 300px background is not '''attractive. *I can see you're a fan of louise but that doesn't help the viewers. Simply having her name, picture and a random song as the first things appearing can be quite confusing for new users. *Moving along to the imagemap. The background picture of Louise looks horrid, can't you see how blocky and pixelated it looks? Other than that, the title and subtitles have boring fonts which clash with the yellow blocks. On the topic of the yellow blocks and their pictures, again, they don't really work well. The blocks yellow colour clashes with the Louise background and some of the pictures are excessively corny. By 'corny' I mean they look comical and don't fit the wiki theme, ie, the 'plot' image. Also, the images and boxes overlap. '''Suggestions for improvement: *The'' What is Zero No Tsukaima?'' section is a moving factor in the page's appearance. A What is? section is usually reserved for smaller wikis with hence smaller fanbases. Your wiki has about 143 pages and Zero no Tsukaima is quite popular which makes the What is? section unnecessary. *Your welcome to the wiki section should at the very least be at the top of the page. It should be the first thing for new users to see as they enter the wiki. *Your use of pretty, stuff and things ''makes the wiki look unprofessional. Try switching to more formal words. *Your links under the W''hat is? section should be in a seperate 'external links' section and away from the general information. *The Site Map is a good idea but is executed poorly. Move it further above. *The Characters ''bar at the very bottom is quite random, move that to the top also or delete it. *Your wiki's main page should be far more structured. I advise adding a ''news,'' featured article'' and a short description of the wiki at the very top. *At the top-left of the page, is the Wikia wordmark. It's a place where, instead of simple text like yours, you can place a small picture to show your wiki. *At the very top of your browser above the adress bar, on your current wiki tab, is the favicon, the favicon is a small icon that again adds a little cutomisation to your wiki. As it is not engaged, it should like a blue w Overall: *The wiki's main page will honestly, be confusing to new users. *It's good to experiment with Wikia's tools but it's best to be more experienced than your current level before delving into complex operations such as imagemaps. *You need structure, structure, structure. This is very important. Put yourself into a new user's shoes and think about what they would want to see on the main page. These are my honest suggestions for improving the wiki. It's not that I don't like Zero No Tsukaima, you or your wiki, I just want to improve the wiki. I am an experienced Wikia contributor and will help you out if you get stuck, just contact me on my talk page for any problems or feedback. Kozakuu 14:08, December 5, 2011 (UTC) RE: Thank for your input. Firstly, you've done very well improving the front page thus far. As for the background, I'm sorry to say it still needs to be fixed. You're larger image is a partial fix but an even larger image is required to fix tiling. On the topic of pictures, if you like I can find you a larger image for imagemap if you so wish. Lastly, on coding. As I said before, I'm knowledgeable in coding and other Wikia commands so if you need any help, don't hesitate to drop me a message on my talk page. Kozakuu 06:40, December 6, 2011 (UTC) I noticed. I'm working on my character there right now. I tried to create the infobox you use here on this wiki, but something wasn't right. Can you look at the problem and take care of it? P.S. the template name is the same one you use on this wiki. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 22:03, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Infobox? Which one there are many. If your talking about the infobox:charactor one I haven't port it yet. I'll get copyed. That the problem with a separate wikia is the need to port pictures and templates. Rocketmanwikia 22:16, December 6, 2011 (UTC) In that case, you, as an admin, should delete the page altogether. You should also get rid of the latest activity section on the main page of the Fanon site. Stuff like that is what the wiki activity page is for. One more thing, i don't have an image for my character just yet, so don't expect one anytime soon. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 03:18, December 7, 2011 (UTC) May I ask where all that was coming from? 2 or 3 of those things I already know, I've watched the whole of the first 3 seasons. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 04:40, December 7, 2011 (UTC) I don't know what you plan to do, but here some of the info you asked for: *Nationality/Race: 1/2 Tristainian - 1/2 Japanese *Family name: Hiraga (Saito is my characters father) *Social Status: Noble (Louise, her mother, is one, in-spite of being an adpoted sister of Henrietta) *As for weight, you'll have to wait on that. And as for the Fanon page on this site, I don't see a need to keep it since we now have a fanon site, and a link to it on the main page. But it was just a suggestion, you're the admin here, not me. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 05:08, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Alright. I just thought that the interior shouldn't be in that sort of format. But I get your drift. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 03:57, December 11, 2011 (UTC) May i ask where it is? because I can't find it. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 19:34, December 29, 2011 (UTC) I got your message, and replied to it on my talk page. It seems though that there are two Julio pages, and I think they should just be joined together. If you have some free time, whenever is available I would like to talk. Main page changes look great. Do you know how to insert a .gif without the page acting goofy? If you look at new photos, Bleu gif then phot details at bottom right hand corner, after that the blue highlighted words of Bleu.gif1 you can see the gif I meant to use. I still can't seem to transfer it over. -V- 04:32, January 15, 2012 (UTC) fanon link You may not have noticed yet, but the link to the fanon site on the main-page seems to be gone or broken. Could you fix it so that it works again? SkyGuy-Let's chat! 15:13, January 16, 2012 (UTC) I like how you were alble to add a link on the name of the previous and upcoming episodes section on each of the season four reviews, I was trying to figure that out, but it didn't work out. also, nice additions to the rest. Expert on Familar to Zero? I asked because I made a wiki for one of my dream networks. Familar to Zero is listed on Tube Cube wiki. If you can help me out, I'll be quite greatful. Link to wiki: http://tubecube.wikia.com/wiki/TubeCube_Wiki -tommypezmaster You found some great pictures, where did you find them?-V- 05:08, January 22, 2012 (UTC) So there is a section dedicated to Fouquet and Longeville do we want two seperate ones, or should we just combine them.-V- 04:20, January 27, 2012 (UTC) So did you happen to notice the more than usual commemnts and edits in the last couple days?-V- 06:06, February 3, 2012 (UTC) I like the traffic map you put up. Seem the odd comments are showing up a lot more often-V- 19:10, February 5, 2012 (UTC). Nice rework with the Henrietta pics-V- 06:52, February 8, 2012 (UTC) I'm going to be adding a few photos later on tonight, but I'm drained and very tired. So I might not get everything done tonight if you feel like starting without me these need updating. I'm not trying to push this off on you, just wanted to explain why they'd be late. Damion, Bleu, Jack, Jeanette, New Page: Luctiana. By the way I tried doing the new episode in word then notepad to here, you were right a lot easier. ---- Have you noticed some wierd changes by random contributors lately?-V- 04:37, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Nice new Ichiko videos-V- 06:44, February 27, 2012 (UTC) I think my account was hacked because I didn't leave messages on this new guys page but my signature was used.-V- 20:30, March 16, 2012 (UTC) 'New12-0316' I don't see as much wierd changes as I seen before. The other I think there is some program that welcome new users automaticly and put sysop users for the welcome. Rocketmanwikia 04:22, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanks man! Dude, I'm finally done with exams. Hope you saw The Avengers because it was amazing! -V- 03:41, May 5, 2012 (UTC) About article Duchess de La Vallière Hello Rocketman I haven't seen in the anime, that Duchess punish louis personally. Which episode was it, or was it a chapter in the novel. which one than. thanks in advance. Yours sincerely, Sarnagon 14:07, June 12, 2012 (UTC) About Locked topic Hello Rocketman I have a question for you, why are F4-10 Awakening of a Natural Disaster and Tiffania locked away from edit. thanks in advance. Yours sincerely, Sarnagon 13:41, July 3, 2012 (UTC) About message Hello Rocketman I understand that there no more information is about these characters. I will remove the blank lines soon enough. greetings Sarnagon 11:23, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Fouquet Hi! Could you merge Fouquet into Longueville-Fouquet? They're the same person. --Article editor (Talk | ) 05:37, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Naming convention Hi, perhaps I've been creating a lot of redirects, but that was because there are a lot of different possibilities on what a character could be called. I do think Karin's page should be named "Karin, Duchess of La Vallière", not "Karin, Duchess de La Vallière". "Duchess of" is English. "Duchesse de" is French. "Duchess de" is a mix of English and French. Phrases like "Duchess de La Vallière" were created ad hoc by informal translators. The title in English should in fact be "Duchess of La Vallière". --Article editor (Talk | ) 09:23, September 21, 2012 (UTC) If I give the anime a good going over. Maybe. Not right now. Mnzombie (talk) 03:16, September 24, 2012 (UTC) help me! where do you watch the other seasons, i only found one! give me the website adress. no fan dubs, so sick of those. Jadalove1127 (talk) 00:33, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Reply Giulio Cesare is the correct spelling for his name in Italian, which I presume is the basis for Romalian. Also, in general: *''Names'' should not be translated (i.e. Éléonore de La Vallière, Cattleya de La Fontaine, Louise de La Vallière). *''Titles'' should be translated (i.e. Duke of La Vallière, Duchess of La Vallière, Duchy of La Vallière). --Article editor (Talk | ) 10:13, November 23, 2012 (UTC) :That's reasonable. Do the sources say what his last name should be? --Article editor (Talk | ) 23:58, November 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Actually, I just did a Google search to see prevalent the names were. Searching "Giulio Cesare" or "Cesare, Giulio" with "Zero no Tsukaima" or "Familiar of Zero" gives 815,000 results, while searing "Julio Chesare" or "Julio Chesaré" or "Chesare, Julio" or "Chesaré, Julio" with "Zero no Tsukaima" or "Familiar of Zero" gives 22,100 results (the first of which is our wiki article). So I don't believe that there's a lack of sources for spelling his name "Giulio Cesare". --Article editor (Talk | ) 01:47, December 5, 2012 (UTC) :::In the meanwhile, could you merge "Julio Chesaré" into "Julio Chesaré"? Someone created a redundant article for the same subject. Thanks! --Article editor (Talk | ) 23:17, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Spam account Hi, could you please block User:Pandora081 and delete "Pandora bracelet charms"? It seems to be nothing more than a spam account created to insert advertisement on the wiki. --Article editor (Talk | ) 19:09, December 15, 2012 (UTC) :Could you also delete Orléanlist and Orléanlists? I made a typo on the names. --Article editor (Talk | ) 08:30, December 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Could you also delete "Spirit Raiden West"? It seems to be made-up information. --Article editor (Talk | ) 00:49, January 1, 2013 (UTC) ZNT I noticed that ZNT.wikia is free and was wondering if it could be snagged? Seems easier to type out, an initialism unused by other media. 3-char min usually for wikia URLs. Also would it be okay for me to make archive pages for the 2010/2011 talk conversations here? Would make it easier to keep track of since there's a lot of admin interaction. +Y 22:57, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Runes I'm using some outside sources to transcribe the runes. As you can see here, in the Poetic Edda, the two names are written "Gandálfr" and "Vindálfr" (verse 12) (also see here). This also fits with the standard normalization of /w/, which corresponds with that rune, as "v". When uncertain, I favor using spellings and transcription methods that are established in RL, considering that many names are taken directly from Old Norse/medieval European literary/historical sources. --Article editor (Talk | ) 21:17, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Semi-protect Tiffania Hi, the article Tiffania has been protected from editing. Could you reduce the protection level so logged in users can edit it? --Article editor (talk · ) 07:12, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Nothing really Just read about Noboru's passing, and didn't see an update. I know it looks rough around the edges, but nothing I did changed it, missed being gone perhaps this was my wake up call to come back.-V- (talk) 07:12, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Shouldn't the cosplay page be in the fanon site? Because cosplayers are fans. Hi. Can you tell me from what Episode the .gif picture on Sylphid's page was taken?Kelemo (talk) 21:25, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Nothing really Nothing really, just wanted to thank you for your message. You put a lot of hard work in this wiki! Great Job. KingWizard (talk) 02:00, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Templates Hi; been a while. I was looking at the templates on the wiki, and wanted to talk to you about them. I make all of the templates over at the Death Note Wiki, and was wondering if you'd be interested in using a similar format for the templates on this wiki. I already made a template page, "Characters" and can make additional templates for other things like countries. Anyway, I encourage you to check out the Light Yagami page on the Death Note Wiki to get an idea of the format, as well as the template page I created on this wiki, and please give me your opinion on my proposition. ~StillAlive Wiki Affiliation Hi! I'm a bureaucat and admin at the Toradora! Wiki. I was wondering if our wikis can affiliate. If you'd like to, here is our word mark: http://static4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb16/tora-dora/images/8/89/Wiki-wordmark.png Louise and Taiga (the main female protagonist of Toradora!) have deep resemblance to each oter + they have the same japanese voice actors. :) I'm looking forward for your reply :D 08:13, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Features What do you think of enabling the Message Wall and Forum features? --Article editor (talk · ) 21:54, January 9, 2014 (UTC)